monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Vinyl doll figures
The vinyl doll figures line of merchandise is a collection of vinyl figures representing the various Monster High students. The line was the Sunday reveal of San Diego Comic-Con International 2014, where 24 figures were announced. The first wave hit stores in Early December and consists of the six main girls of the franchise: Draculaura, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, and Cleo de Nile. Chase versions of Frankie and Draculaura came out Early February of 2015, while Late that month Spectra Vondergeist, Toralei Stripe, Twyla, and Skelita Calaveras. The next set of vinyl figures is Deuce Gorgon, Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, and Venus McFlytrap, as well as chase figures for both Ghoulia and Clawdeen, and following that, Catrine DeMew and Jinafire Long are introduced as vinyls. Two new lines featuring Sweet Screams inspired Rochelle and Twyla and School's Out Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen. The vinyl figure of Nefera de Nile Boo York, Boo York - City Schemes was a SDCCI 2015 exclusive. Terminology * Case: Cases are the selection of items within an assortment that are made available in a certain period of time. For instance, if an assortment contains model figures W, X, Y, and Z and the assortment's cases contain six model figures, then the first case could be filled 2xW 2xX and 2xZ, with Y omitted from the first case. The second case could then contain 1xW 1xX 2xY and 2xZ, and a third case could hold 3xX 2xY and 1xZ, and so on. Cases can be changed in as little as three months time and once's a case has been changed, the old one no longer can be ordered. * Cast: A cast is the product created with a mold. That is, a liquid material is forced into a mold and made to solidify, causing the material to take on a form opposite to the one of the mold. The mold is subsequently removed and the cast taken out to receive its paint application. * Chase figure: Among merchandise lines created specifically to appeal to collectors, there are items purposely released in only small quantities to put up a challenge. Because collectors are expected to "chase" these rare items, they are referred to as "chase items" or a variant thereof. Note that a chase item is always shortpacked, but a shortpacked item is not necessarily a chase figure. * Faceup: The paint on a model figure's face is what is referred to as the faceup. * Mold: A mold is the tool with which casts are created. That is, a mold is filled up with liquid material that is made to solidify inside, causing the material to take on a form opposite to the one of the mold. The mold is subsequently removed and the cast taken out, after which the mold can be reused for the next cast. Since one mold represents multiple casts, the term is also used to talk about a cast or even a full set of casts in general. * Scalping: Scalping is the practice of buying rare and popular toys with the specific goal of reselling them for a profit. Not only do scalpers profit from the shortage they help create, their actions also get in the way of those who enjoy the 'hunt' for new toys. * Toy swapping: Toy swapping is the practice of buying a toy from a store, taking it out of the box, putting another toy in, and then returning that toy to the store to get the money back. It is a form of theft with the potential to cause further harm, because the returned toy is put back on the shelves. People who buy toys for themselves aren't likely to be tricked because they know what they are looking for, but there is a good chance someone who only buys toys as gifts is. Due to stricter store rules in other countries, the USA is the only one where toy swapping really happens. Characteristics The vinyl figures are, like the name states, figurines made out of vinyl plastic. These figurines are meant as a collectible and, instead of the regular Monster High proportions, these show a whole different complexion. Almost resembling toddlers, the vinyls have larger heads, shorter bodies and bigger feet. Each comes with a different pose and most are held standing by their floor-long hair, with the exception of the Deuce and Toralei figures where the first is stabilized via a gray arc connecting his shoes and the latter is stabilized by her tail. They are faithful copies of the dolls designs. Notes *The first wave of vinyl figures, that showcased some of the original characters with their Basic fashions had unique markings in their eyes relating to each character. Draculaura had a bat, Clawdeen had a claw, Ghoulia had a pair of cherries, Frankie had a lightning bolt, Lagoona had two drops, and Cleo had an ankh. This trend was not carried through the next waves. Gallery Category:Vinyl figures